Queen Bees
by Born2Try
Summary: Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Santana are the Queen's of McKinley and they rule fairly. But what happens if an accident changes the dynamatics? How will they get back? Established Faberry and Brittana.
1. Our World

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**Thanks to Cutebabe79 for everything.**

* * *

Once upon a time there were four little girls who went to the McKinley High School. They were Brittany S Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. This is their story.

Quinn Fabray had left her girlfriend, Rachel, in bed, early this morning to go to Cheerio's practice. It had been a gruelling practice and it didn't help that her best friend and her girlfriend could not keep their hands off each other. Also Quinn was sure that Coach Sylvester was going through a mid-life crisis or the menopause but her shouting things like "that pyramid looks like a wobbly jelly and I do not like jelly" through her loud inhaler didn't help and was very annoying. She wished so much that she shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

Quinn walked with purpose through the halls towards her girlfriend's locker, on the way she was flanked by Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Q" Santana said on her left side. "You look like a girl on a mission."

"Sany, she is going to see Rach. I must say that Rachie looks very hot today. She said she would take me to see the ducks later. Do you think she will let me have ice-cream, Q?" Brittany said happily skipping along on Quinn's right side.

Quinn did not have time to reply as at that moment they turned the corner and she saw her girl, leaning against her locker, talking to Mercedes and Tina. Brittany was right Rachel was looking all kinds of sexy today.

Quinn wasted no time and strutted up to her girlfriend, pushing her up against locker Quinn kissed her deeply. She did not care what anyone thought of the display, anyway they knew better.

"Mmmm….hey baby, good practice?" Rachel said after a great two minutes of kissing, any longer and they would get carried away. Quinn and Rachel both knew that they did not need Figgins all up in their business.

"It was ok but I would of rather of stayed in bed with you. I think I could think of a better way to burn some extra calories for a couple of hours." She smirked. "It did not help that San and Brit were all over each other."

"Poor baby." Then in a whisper only Quinn could hear Rachel said. "I thought about you in the shower and that thing you do with your tongue." Rachel licked her lips. "Well just let's say I had a climaxing shower." Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn's ear.

While Quinn was still in shock from Rachel's words, Rachel greeted Santana and Brittany each with a hug and a kiss. Confirming with Brittany what they were doing later that afternoon, when asked by the excited girl.

Quinn and Rachel had been together for nearly four years now. Brittany and Santana had been together since they had met it seemed like, although it took Santana a long, long time to admit and accept the fact. Brittany and Rachel were best friends, so were Quinn and Santana. Together the four of them ruled over McKinley fairly maybe, no definitely, giving special allowances to the Cheerios and the New Directions. Nothing happened at McKinley without their say so.

"You ok, baby?" Rachel grinned, she loved how she could get Quinn all hot and bothered, as she interlinked their hands and pulled Quinn down the hall to their first class.

Quinn looked down at their linked hands and kissed her cheek "I will get you back for that comment earlier and I promise you I will make you feel a hundred times better than you can make yourself feel."

* * *

At lunchtime Puck came up to the table that Quinn and Rachel were sitting at. He bowed to them both in jest as he always did.

"Hi Noah, what can we do for you?" Rachel said trying to play along. Her voice becoming ever so slightly higher with every word as Quinn's hand moved further up her thigh.

"Well Rach and Q, jewfro has been trying to print an article of about you two and your home life. If I had not of seen it and stopped him it would have gone viral." Puck said as he passed the article to Rachel. "Permission to slushie him?"

Getting up from the table, Quinn, reading the article over Rachel's shoulder, runs out of the cafeteria. Rachel gets up from the table beckoning to Santana and Brittany in way of a nod.

Before Rachel followed Quinn, she says to her three friends. "Noah, S and B get jewfro and tie him in the choir room. You can do whatever you like to him but do not let him go until we arrive."

The harshness of Rachel's voice was frightening and her friends are very glad that they will never have to face Rachel's wrath. Sometimes she was a better HBIC than Quinn and she wasn't even a Cheerio. It was such a shame that she was not really a dancer.

Rachel walked with purpose out of the cafeteria and down the hall towards the place she knows Quinn will be hiding. Their place is the orchestra pit in the "April Rhodes Auditorium".

"Baby?" Rachel called. Silence. "Quinnie?" Silence again so she tried one more time. "Baby? Please talk to me, don't shut me out."

A small voice replied it was so quiet Rachel nearly didn't hear it. "I'm here, Ray."

Rachel rushed towards the voice. Quinn might seem strong but Rachel knew different, only Rachel saw this side of her. Not even Santana and Brittany.

As soon as Rachel reached Quinn she could smell the alcohol on her breath. Rachel moved the bottle of vodka that Quinn had hidden in the pit out of her reach. Rachel did not like when Quinn drank as sometimes she got carried away.

"Baby, not again you know I hate it when you drink." Rachel said, even if she is a cute drunk most of the time, as Quinn started plastering her face in kisses,

"Ray-Ray you are so sexy I swear I can cum just by looking at you. I think I have loved you ever since, me and San met you at the playground. You were feeding rainbow drops to the ducks with Brittany. I never did understand why you fed rainbow drops to the ducks instead of bread though." Quinn said, slightly stumbling over her words.

Rachel replied "Brittany likes to give the ducks rainbow drops instead of bread because she says it makes them happy and gives them a bit more colour." Quinn giggled at Rachel's explanation, it was so very Brittany.

Brittany seemed so stupid but that was just a front, she was very good at reading people and had Quinn pegged right away. Brit was also top of her class and the greatest dancer. As well as that she has the bitchiest cheerio, Santana wrapped around her little finger.

"Baby, I'm not here to talk about Brittany and her duck feeding rituals even though I love her to bits. Jewfro does not know what he is talking about. Your home is me now and it always will be. Your parents do not realise what they have lost. Their loss is my gain. You believe me don't you?" Rachel said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ray, of course I believe you and I would not want to be anywhere else. You, San, Brit and your dads are my family now. It just hurts that parents abandoned me when they found out about us. They loved you up till then. I guess i just wasn't expecting that jewfro wrote an article, I mean we have been living together for almost a year. For the last three years nearly four I have never been happier. I love you so much baby girl." Quinn said, wiping away the tears that have fallen from Rachel's eyes and pulling her into a fierce hug.

Tears were now falling down Quinn's face too. "I'm so very sorry, baby girl. Maybe we need to an article explaining anything hey?"

"Maybe, but first let's go and see what Noah, San and Brit are doing with jewfro in the choir room, ok?"

Rachel smirked when Quinn looked at her wide eyed and amazed. "You are so sexy when you are defending me. I'll make it up to you later!" Quinn said as she pulled her girlfriend into a lip searing kiss. "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand towards the choir room, as they got closer they could hear the high pitched screams from the boy that was being held against his will. They both grinned at each other.

* * *

The choir room door was unlocked and opened just as they were about to knock. The door was not going to be unlocked now was it, they did not want Mr Schue or heaven forbid Brad walking in!

Brittany opened the door with a beaming smile. "Hi Rachie, hi Q. Quinn, jewfro will never make you cry again. It's a shame that his hair had to be slushlied as it is so bouncy." She said as she pulled them into a bone crushing hug. "Quinnie will you and Sany come and feed the ducks with me and Rach later? I promise it will make you happy!"

"Brit, of course we will come. I would do anything for you, those blue eyes have me hooked you know that. Now let's see the hostage."

Brittany stepped out of the way to reveal Jacob Ben Israel tied to a chair in the middle of the room, his trousers around his ankles. Quinn chuckled as she heard Rachel explaining to Brittany that Quinn wasn't hurt because she was "hooked". Jacob was literally dripping with slushly from every part of his body. Puck and Santana, who Quinn guessed had done most of the slushing, stood proudly at either side of him.

Silently, Rachel pulled up a chair opposite Jacob and beckoned Quinn to sit down there. Rachel moved to stand behind Jacob and blew a kiss to Quinn. Quinn felt a rush of wetness to her core, she loved it when Rachel was dominant, it was such a turn on.

Rachel lowered herself to Jacob's ear and in her best HBIC voice said. "You see that girl sitting in front of you." Quinn sat up straighter in her chair as Jacob nodded. "She is my life, my world and you, you made her cry. I don't care what you think you know about us. You don't know half the stuff but I know the truth. If me and Quinn ever decide to tell McKinley everything, then we will go through your stupid little blog but listen to me very carefully jewfro you will always give me a look first. You will never write about us again if you do I will not stop Santana and Noah next time and let me tell you slushies will be the least of your worries, I mean I would hate to see your manhood be damaged. Understand? Now tell Quinn you are sorry."

Jacob nodded and sheepishly said "Yes Rachel. I'm very sorry Quinn."

Rachel nodded to Noah and he untied Jacob, when the boy was free, he pulled up his trousers and rushed from the room.

The room was silent. Brittany, Puck, Santana and Quinn – to an extent – were amazed by what they had just witnessed never had never ever been that angry before.

The bell rang for class start of the next period. Puck, Santana and Brittany, all left the room after some whimpering from the latter as she wanted to stay with Rachel.

Rachel walked tiredly over to Quinn and straddled her lap. She hid her head in Quinn's shoulder as sobs racked her petite frame. Quinn hated this part in front of everyone Rachel seemed so strong in telling Jacob what was what but that is all it was a front.

"Shhh…baby." Quinn said as she rubbed Rachel's back to soothe her. "You were amazing, Ray. Shall we go home?"

"No…we can't…miss class." Rachel said through the sobs. "Anyway I promised Brit and I can't let her down, I hate to see her cry."

Rachel got off Quinn's lap and held out her hand, which Quinn took and kissed it lightly, she could not imagine her life without Rachel and nor would she want to.

At that moment she made a decision, she would propose to Rachel on their four year anniversary in a few weeks' time.

* * *

In glee, Quinn and Santana sang a beautiful rendition of Adele's "Make you feel my love" to their girlfriends. If Brittany and Rachel weren't very much in love with them they sure would have been after that.

Glee consisted of the four girls, Artie, Finn, Lauren, Mercedes, Mike, Puck and Tina. Kurt had recently returned to New Directions after Karofsky was expelled for seriously injuring a footballer from another school. Rachel was very glad that Kurt was back at McKinley as they had grown closer in the past few months while he was a Dalton. Blaine had finally realised that Kurt was what he wanted and they were very happy together. Well Kurt was ecstatic! Rachel and Quinn had been on a couple of double dates with them and they had, had a really good time.

* * *

After Glee, as promised, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel all piled into Santana's car and after a few quick stop to change out of the cheerios uniforms the girls arrived at the park. Brittany ran ahead of the other three girls, promising them she would be careful and not to try and stroke the ducks again.

Quinn and Rachel walked hand in hand through the park. Santana was walking next to Quinn and was watching Brittany approach the pond giggling happily while throwing rainbow drops at the ducks.

"Hey baby, why don't you go and join Brittany feeding the ducks? I want to talk to San about something?"

Rachel's eyes lit up when Quinn said that. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips and skipped away to join Brittany, shouting to Quinn "I love you" from behind.

Santana said "you and Ray are ridiculously cute" as she moved to sit on a bench.

"You and Brit are the same, you might even be cuter." Quinn giggled as she watched Rachel and moved to sit next to her best friend.

Quinn elbowed Santana playfully in the side and said. "San, how did we get so lucky?"

"Q, honestly I have don't have any idea but I agree we are two lucky bitches." Santana said as they watched their girls, dance playfully around the ducks. "So, what's the dealio?"

Quinn turned to face Santana and taking a deep breath said "I want to propose to Rachel on our anniversary in a few weeks time. Obviously, I will need to ask Hiram and Leroy first, but if they say yes, I wondered if you and Brit would help?"

"Well actually Q, I was going to ask you the same thing. I can't imagine my life without Brit and I wouldn't want to. What do you think of proposing to our girls together?"

Quinn grinned, she never ever thought she would see the day that Santana Lopez would want to settle down but Brittany had brought out a whole different side to her.

"I'm so proud of you, San. We should seriously propose to them together, they would love that, so we will do it in a few weeks?"

"Yes Q…Q do you think Brit will say "yes"?" Quinn couldn't believe what had just come out of Santana's mouth and slapped her upside the head. The whole thing was witnessed by Brittany and Rachel, who came rushing over to see what had occurred between the two.

"Q, why did you hit my Sany? I don't understand I thought you were best friends." Brittany said, confusion written all over her face, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Brit, I'm so sorry. S just said something really stupid and I just felt I needed to smack some sense into her."

Brittany scratched her head. "Ok, why?"

"I honestly don't know but Q made me see sense. Come here, baby." Santana beckoned for Brittany to sit on her lap, which she did.

Rachel followed suit and sat on Quinn's lap. The four girls sat, talking, giggling and feeding the ducks when they came near until the sun had nearly set. In that moment they were happy, completely unaware of the events that were going to unfold and changed their lives forever.


	2. Burnt Breakfast and Morning Fun

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT!**

**Thanks for all the alerts. Special thanks to BabyTigerVampire, wagner710, freakanatomy and Cutebabe79 for reviewing.**

* * *

Santana Lopez woke up and stretched out blindly for her girlfriend but she found no sign of her, Brittany's side of the bed was cold. Santana was sure that Brittany would have still been asleep after last night's activities. Her girl was insatiable but then she was too so it was a perfect mix. The things Brittany could do it bed! Santana was so thankful Brittany was an amazing dancer as she was sure that that helps in bed. Their sex was absolutely mind-blowing. She was also very grateful that Rachel had persuaded her and Brittany to soundproof their bedrooms as they both were vocal, especially Brittany.

Santana grinned when she thought about how she and Quinn were going to propose to their girls. They really needed to start planning and to buy the rings. Santana could not wait to spend her life with Brittany, assuming she said "yes".

She climbed out of bed and because she was totally naked, she put on her dressing gown and went in search of her baby.

* * *

As she pulled her bedroom door she immediately smelt smoke and heard the fire alarm. Earlier she was thankful to Rachel for soundproofing the bedroom but now she was cursing her. Making her way quickly towards the kitchen she yelled "Brittany".

Reaching the kitchen, she saw Brittany slumped down against a cupboard door, crying into her hands. Santana's heart broke at the sight. She went over and knelt in front of Brittany.

"Brit baby, are you ok? What happened?"

Hearing Santana's voice, Brittany looked up, her eyes were read and puffy from crying, she launched herself into Santana's arms. Santana only just managed to keep herself from falling backwards at the unexpected lunge.

Through her snuffles Brittany managed to say "Sany, I was…trying to make…you breakfast in bed…to thank you…for last night…but…I messed up…and I…burnt everything…then I got scared."

"Brit, that was a lovely thought but I don't need you to make me breakfast in bed. We could of have snuggled instead. Anyway I should be thanking you. You were awesome last night. Tell you what, just let me open the windows and turn off the smoke alarm and then I will make us breakfast. I love you, baby." Santana says and kisses Brittany on the lips before getting up, opening the windows and climbing on a chair to turn off the smoke alarm.

Soon enough though, Brittany is singing and dancing to around the kitchen to a Kei$ha song that was playing on the radio, while Santana is at the cooker, cooking pancakes for their breakfast. Brittany dances over to Santana at the cooker, wraps her around Santana's waist from behind and starts to kiss her girlfriend's neck.

"Mmm baby, you taste so good in the morning. I love you. Sany…when graduate, do you think we can move or go to school near Rach and Q?"

Santana turned around in around in her girl's arms, kissing her, she said "Brittany S. Pierce, I will follow you anywhere. I am so in love with you. I would love to live near Q and Rach too, so I guess we are off to New York."

Brittany squealed with delight and kissed Santana deeply but before they could get carried away, Santana pulled away and a pout formed on Brittany's face.

"Don't pout baby B, I would love to get carried away with you but breakfast is ready. Now go and sit down." As Brittany skipped away to sit at the table, Santana slapped her arse.

Santana placed a plate of pancakes in front of Brittany. Santana had made the top pancake have a smiley face using strawberries and squirty cream.

Brittany beamed at her girlfriend. She loved how Santana was only cute with her. "Awww, thank you, baby."

"You are more than welcome Brit." Santana grinned back and blew Brittany a kiss.

They ate their breakfast in silence, giving each other smouldering looks and playing footsie under the table.

"Sany…" Brittany said with a mouthful of food. "Can I ring Rachel and ask her whether I can have a pet duck when we move?"

Santana thought about his for a moment. She should really tell Brittany "no" because she knew how Quinn liked to wake Rachel up in the morning.

Instead of saying "no" though, Santana smirked as she thought of the conversation and said "sure, go ahead Brit".

Brittany picked up her phone and dialled Rachel's number.

* * *

Over the other side of town, Rachel was writhing under Quinn's magic tongue and touch as her phone rang. She reached across and picked her phone up from the bedside table.

"Quinn baby…mmm…it is Brit…mmm…I have to answer…she gets upset…mmm…and worried…if I don't…mmm…QUINN!"

Rachel felt Quinn's smirk from her position in between her open legs as she said. "Go ahead baby, answer it but I am not stopping."

As Rachel pondered what to do, Quinn started sucking her clit and rolling her tongue over it. Rachel started to breath even heavier as she was so close to the edge. Thankfully her phone stopped ringing and with one more hard suck she came undone.

Quinn licked her girlfriend cleaned before coming up and kissing Rachel on the lips, who was still recovering.

"I love you baby girl so very much."

"I love you too, Quinnie. That was amazing. We should really get dress though in case Brit decides to come over to find out why I did not answer my phone." Rachel said rather breathlessly as she snuggled into Quinn's neck.

Rachel silently thanked who ever distracted Brittany. Little did she know Santana had had a change of heart and had distracted her girlfriend from calling Rachel by kissing her senseless.

Santana always has had a problem saying no to Brittany because she is just so freaking cute. What would have been worse although would have been if Brittany realised what was going on at the other end of the phone. She would be mad and Santana hated that. Also Quinn and Rachel would have been angry with her.

* * *

So that is why Brittany was currently sat on top of the kitchen counter. Santana was standing in between her legs, kissing her neck, three fingers deep inside her girlfriend.

"Mmm…Sany…so good." Brittany said as Santana sucked on her pulse point.

Santana fingers were stroking her girl's g-spot with every hard thrust. Brittany screamed in pleasure and threw her head back. This made her back arch so Santana attached her mouth to a nipple and with once final thrust, Brittany came hard.

Brittany watched in awe as Santana carefully pulled out her fingers and licked them clean. She pulled her girlfriend in and kissed the top of her head.

"Santana Lopez, you are so very sexy. I love you." Brittany mumbled.

Santana looked up at Brittany and said. "You are my life. You make me so very happy. I love you baby."

They stayed cuddling for a few minutes before Brittany said "can we go over to Rach and Q's place?"

"Yes baby. Let's get dressed and then we can go. Why don't you text Rach to let her know, ok?" Santana replied.

* * *

At the Berry residence, Rachel and Quinn were cuddling in bed when they received Brittany's text. It took them a while to decipher the text, not because it was hard to read but it was very Brittany, lots of smiley faces.

Rachel jumped in the shower and Quinn went down to make their breakfast. Even though Quinn knew that Santana and Brittany had probably eaten, she would make enough food for the four of them. Santana and Brittany were like bottomless pits and if she did not they would eat her and Rachel's otherwise.

"Good morning Hiram, Leroy." Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Quinn. Where's Rachel?" The older couple asked in unison. Quinn could not help but giggle at this and wondered if this would happen to her and Rachel in a few years. She hoped so.

"Rach is in the shower, she will be down in a minute. Santana and Brittany are coming over soon hope you don't mind? I also wondered if I could talk to you both about something in private." Quinn scratched the back of her head nervously as she said this.

Leroy looked at Hiram, as he spoke up. "Of course we love Brittany and Santana like nieces. They are welcome over here anytime. You can talk to us about anything, anytime you know that Quinn. Tell you what we have time now, why don't we wait for the girls and then we can go out for breakfast?"

"Ok, that sounds good. Um…can San come too?"

"Yes Quinn but we don't bite you know. Good morning baby girl." Hiram said.

Quinn turned around and beamed as her as girlfriend walked further into the kitchen. Rachel looked great but then again Quinn always thought she looked good. She was wearing some skinny jeans and an old t-shirt of Quinn's, her mum had managed to shrink it in the wash but it fitted Rachel like a glove and showed her curves. Her hair was still slightly damp and hung perfectly around her face, Quinn thought.

"Hi baby, I have made you some fruits and vegan pancakes. There is some bacon too for Brit when she arrives."

Rachel grinned and threw her arms around Quinn's neck. "Thank you so much baby. Are you having breakfast, it is not like you to turn down bacon?" She asked confused.

Quinn did not really want to answer in case Rachel got mad or worried. Thankfully Leroy spotted this and answered for her.

"Your daddy and I just wanted to talk to Quinn about something so we are taking her and Santana out for breakfast."

Rachel clapped her hands excitedly, just like Brittany and said. "Ohh…I bet your going to talk about my birthday."

The other three looked at each other and laughed.

"Maybe baby." Quinn said as she kissed her. "Unfortunately now you have spoiled it." Quinn giggled and kissed her on the nose as Rachel pouted.

Just then Brittany and Santana walked into the house. Brittany gave hugged everyone, while Santana said "hello" and nodded her head in a way of greeting.

"Quinnie bear, where's my food? I need to get my grub on." Santana said cheekily as she sat at the table like a queen, she purposely used the nickname that Quinn hated.

"Well Satan, two things. One you are very lucky you are my best friend and dating my other best friend or you would be in trouble. Two Hiram and Leroy are kindly taking us out for breakfast, so please be on your best behaviour." Quinn said trying to be nice but firm and not to hitting Santana. "Brit, I have made some bacon for you and I am sure that Rach will let you have some fruits and pancakes."

"Oh yay, thank you Quinn, Sany made me pancakes this morning didn't you?" Brittany said happily.

Santana blushed red as Quinn giggled and she mumbled. "Yes dear."

Quinn and Santana said a long goodbye to their respective girlfriends anyone would have thought that they were going away for a long time the way they acted. Both Berry men politely waited outside for the girls to finish.

* * *

Soon enough the four of them were walking towards the café where they would have breakfast. On the way there they made small talk, about glee, the cheerios and the Berry's work. Santana also told them about Brittany trying to make breakfast and they teased her about how whipped she was but their teasing fell flat when Santana mentioned that Quinn and Leroy were just as whipped.

When they reached the café they ordered and ate their breakfast. Then they got down to business.

Hiram spoke up. "Well Quinn, Leroy and I don't think you asked to talk to us about Rachel's birthday."

Quinn grabbed Santana's hard for support, she had not realised how nervous she was.

"No not exactly. We probably should discuss her birthday soon though. Leroy, Hiram since I moved in you have been like father figures to me and for that I am so grateful. There are not many couples who would have let their daughter's partner move in, let alone share a bed." Quinn blushed when she had realised what she had just said. "For nearly four years now, I have been the happiest I have ever been and that is because of Rachel." Quinn took a deep breath. "I asked to talk to you privately because I would like to ask for your permission to ask Rachel to marry me?"

Silence.

Then Leroy spoke up. "Quinn…"

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**Thanks to wagner710, BabyTigerVampire, Fanngirrl 1987, Cassico, Cutebabe79 and jupiter01 for reviewing.**

* * *

Quinn had never be so nervous in her entire life, her hands were sweating, she felt sick, she was physically shaking and she was positive that she was close to breaking Santana's hand. The last thing she had heard was "Quinn…" coming from Leroy's mouth and then there had been silence for what seemed like ages.

"Quinn…" Hiram spoke and she tensed up. "I think me and Leroy both agree that you should call us 'Dad' from now on, if you are going to marry our baby girl."

Did Quinn hear what she thought she heard? She had to make sure, so she said "pardon". Santana laughed as Quinn's face was a mixture of happiness and confusion.

"Ok Quinn, I will say it in simpler terms." Hiram said. "Leroy and I are giving you permission to ask Rachel to marry you."

Quinn's face lit up and she kissed Santana's cheek, releasing her hand at the same time.

"Damm Q, I knew you were strong but not super strong. I can't feel my fingers." Santana moaned and winced as she flexed her fingers.

"Sorry San." Quinn mumbled as she got off her chair and hugged both the Berry men.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will love Rachel as much as she deserves and she deserves the world. I suppose we should start planning the proposals."

"Proposals?" Leroy questioned.

Quinn looked at Santana and Santana coughed as to clear her throat. Santana took a deep breath and looked at both of the men and said clearly in a soft voice.

"Yes proposals, I love Brittany to the ends of the world and back but it never seems enough." Hiram, Leroy and Quinn looked at her amazed, never ever had Santana spoken about her love for Brittany like that before. "Mr and Mr Berry, I know that Brittany isn't your family but she loves you both and Rachel a lot, so I am asking your permission to propose to her? I promise I will never hurt her."

Santana looked around and was shocked by what she saw. Quinn and Hiram were in tears. Leroy was close to tears but did not want to be seen crying.

"What?" Santana asked confused.

Quinn reached over and bundled her best friend in a hug, as Leroy spoke "I think Santana, nobody has ever heard you speak so deeply before. We knew you loved Brittany but never quite realised how deep it was. You are a very beautiful young lady, Santana. Brittany is very lucky. Hiram and I would love you to propose to her." Hiram and Quinn nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

Santana blushed. "Thank you Leroy." Then she issues a dark warning, in a jokey way, sort of. ""If any of you," she pointed her finger at them individually "tell anyone about this conversation and it gets back to me there will be trouble. I've got a rep to keep. You gots me?"

The three all nodded and agreed in different ways. All knew what a big softie Santana was underneath but knew better to bring it up as her reputation was important to her and it mean she could protect Brittany from harm.

* * *

Back at the Berry's, Rachel and Brittany had eaten enough breakfast to feed a small army as obviously they had to eat Quinn and Santana's share. Now they were indulging in one of their favourite pastimes and had rolled out the karoke machine whilst talking about their girls.

"I think Rachie that they are planning you the most super-duper birthday party. Oh, maybe a zoo party with duck and a bouncy castle." Brittany said happily.

"Maybe Brit but I sort of want a nice quiet party, with you, Quinn, San, my dad's and the new directions."

"Yay, that would be good, then we can do karoke and dance, but I would miss the ducks."

"Don't worry Brits, I will ask for a vegan birthday cake in the shape of a duck." Rachel said. She loved making her best friend happy.

Brittany jumped up and down, clapping her hands happily. "Thank you, you are the greatest best friend ever Rachie. I love you." She said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

"I love you to Brits." Rachel replied as she put on the karoke machine, Grease's 'We got together'.

Quinn, Santana, Hiram and Leroy had all come up with different proposals ideas. Unfortunately they had not come up with the perfect proposal idea. They had decided however that the actual proposal would be at the duck pond.

Quinn and Santana bid the Berry gentleman goodbye as they had to get to work, the girls decided to go shopping for the rings. They both texted their girlfriends to let them know they were going shopping and arranged to meet them at Breadstix's for lunch.

* * *

Quinn and Santana walked to the jewellers on the way they chatted about the rings.

The thing about Quinn and Santana's friendship was even though they loved each other unconditionally but instead of hugging, like Rachel and Brittany, they play fight and that is just what they were doing as they walked, to be specific nearly fell, through the door of the jewellers.

All the customers in the shop looked at the two girls, as they managed to straighten themselves up. Looking sheepishly around at the customers, Santana and Quinn mumbled their apologies.

The manager came over and asked them how he could help. They explained to buy engagement rings for their girlfriends and explained what they wanted.

In a scene reminiscence from 'Pretty Woman' the manager, looked down his nose at them and said.

"I am sorry ladies, but I do not think our establishment will be able to accommodate your needs. Our prices are very high and the rings you require, I do not think you will be able to afford."

Both Quinn and Santana were fuming at this, silently they communicated. Santana stepped up to the manager and pulling out her gold card which she fanned her face with, she said.

"How dare you speak to me and my friend like that, unfortunately it seems like you will be missing out on our money. You see my father is a top plastic surgeon and money is no object, you see this gold card right?" She smirked as he eyed it hungrily. "Also my friend here has got money as she happens to be from one of the wealthiest families in Lima. I guess we cannot afford you establishment after all, what a shame. Let's go!"

Santana and Quinn promptly marched out of the of the jewellers gawfing with laughter. Quinn wished she had taken a photograph of the manager. After Santana's speech the manager had a face of shock with dollar signs in his eyes, he had fallen over himself to get the girls to stay.

One hour later Santana and Quinn had got the engagement rings. They had decided to leave the rings with the jewellers as Rachel and Brittany had a way of discovering things. They would also search high and low for presents.

Santana had bought Brittany a gold engagement ring with two yellow diamonds at either side of a diamond. The diamonds were set into the bad. Santana had the inside of the band engraved as well.

Quinn had bought Rachel a gold engagement ring with a big diamond in the centre with one pink diamond either side. Quinn wanted to get the inside of the ring engraved but could not decide on the wording so left it for now.

Santana and Quinn were treated like queens at the jewellers. They were very happy with the rings that they had bought. Even though the rings had cost a small fortune, they knew their girls would be over the moon with the rings.

Looking at the time, they hot footed it to Breadstix's to meet Brittany and Rachel. Rachel hated tardiness and lateness. Quinn and Santana knew this from experience as they had been late a handful of times and they had ended up in the doghouse and neither of them liked being there. Especially when Brittany and Rachel conspired to withhold sex from them for a month!

* * *

Surprisingly though, when Santana and Quinn arrived, exactly on time, Brittany and Rachel had not yet arrived. The girls sat in a booth and waited.

The door went ten minutes later and in walked a very happy looking Brittany and a frustrated looking Rachel.

Santana and Quinn stood up and greeted their respective girlfriends with a kiss.

"Baby, I hate to ask you but why are you late?" Quinn asked Rachel gently.

Rachel put her head on Quinn's shoulder and sighed. "We left early but I thought it would be nice to take Brit to see the ducks on the way here. Big mistake as there were ducklings."

"Poor baby, but look I think you have made B's day. Also I will not withhold sex even if you were late." Quinn chuckled and soon Rachel joined in.

Over the other side of the table, Brittany was excitedly telling Santana all about the ducklings using wild hand gestures. Santana was smiling loving at her, listening and answering when she was required too.

* * *

Quinn and Santana caught each other's eyes. They shared a smile and a nod. Never had they both been happier and surer of anything in their lives. Right now with Rachel and Brittany everything was perfect and they could not wait to propose.


	4. This is Our Day

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**Thanks to jupiter01, Cassico and Cutebabe79 for reviewing.**

* * *

The weeks had passed and the girls were still very much in love. Finally the day arrived, that Quinn and Santana would propose.

Quinn woke up with Rachel wrapped in her arms. She could scarily believe that they had been together for four years. She had been in love with Rachel for so much longer. Hopefully after she proposed tonight they would be together forever. Still asleep Rachel snuggled into Quinn more as an attempt to get even closer.

Quinn dropped kisses on her girlfriend's face and whispered. "Wake up, Rach baby."

Rachel slowly arose, grumbling that she did not want to get up from the comfort of the bed and Quinn's warm arms. Quinn smirked at her adorable girlfriend knowing that the next words out of her mouth would make Rachel wide awake.

"Baby girl, it's our anniversary. We have been together for four years today. I would love to stay right here in this bed with you all day but…" Quinn sighed. "…if we did that you would miss out on all the surprise I have planned."

Quinn could not hold in her laughter as Rachel jumped out of the bed and started getting dressed. Rambling away about the surprises, how great this day would be, four years together and how much she loved Quinn.

Quinn sat up in bed slightly to get a better look at her beautiful rambling girlfriend, laughing she said. "Good morning baby, Happy Anniversary again."

Rachel stopped from pulling on her clothes and turned around to see Quinn's pouting face. Walking towards the bed, she said.

"Oh I am very sorry baby. Happy Anniversary Quinn, I love you so much."

Rachel climbed on to the bed and kissed Quinn deeply. Quinn's hands roamed Rachel's back before, finally, ending up on her ass. As they kissed, she squeezed Rachel's butt cheeks which earned her a moan.

Before they could go any further, there was a knock on the bedroom door and Hiram's voice came through the closed door.

"Girls, there are some people who would like the presence of your company downstairs."

"Come on Rachel, we better get up, you can't keep your adoring public waiting." Quinn said.

Quinn and Rachel kissed one more time then got out of bed. They dressed and then Quinn followed Rachel downstairs, watching her ass swaying as Rachel walked.

* * *

As they walked into the kitchen, Rachel was overwhelmed to find all their friends there with a breakfast fit for a queen on the counter.

Everyone wished the couple a very Happy Anniversary and hugs were exchanged. When Brittany hugged Rachel tightly, she began to cry, happy tears, she explained to Brittany when she started to panic.

Having watched the best friend's embrace, Quinn looked over at her best friend, who looked very pale. Quinn walked over to Santana.

"San, what's up?" Quinn asked.

"Um…nothing is wrong but can I talk to you outside?" Quinn nodded and followed Santana out the front door. They sat together on the front step in silence for a while before Santana plucked up the courage to talk.

"Happy Anniversary, Q. I can't believe that you and Berry have been together for four years. The reason I asked to talk to you outside is that I'm freaking scared. I love Brittany to bits but I still don't think I'm good enough for her. I don't know if I can go through with proposing, you gots me?"

Quinn let out a chuckle and nudged her best friend. Once again she resisted the urge to slap Santana upside the head, just in case Brittany had super hearing.

"I gots you, San. I always gots you. Brittany loves you idiot, anyone in their right minds can see that. There are three reasons you should propose today. Firstly, you will make Brit's day. Secondly, you will break three hearts today – mine because I really want to propose and I'm not doing without you, Rachel's because she will not receive her last surprise and Brittany's by proxy. Thirdly, you have spent all that money."

"That's just mean, Q. Ok, let's do this." Santana said and put out her fist for Quinn to bump which she did. "Now let's get out breakie on!" They walked inside to join their girlfriends and friends.

* * *

Rachel loved Quinn to bits and hoped she always would. Today though, she was in love with Quinn on a whole different level. She had already been surprised with breakfast, Kurt had let it slip that it was Quinn's idea and then at school she had taken delivery of flowers, vegan-friendly chocolates and a teddy bear in Spanish class no less. Rachel loved it, Brittany loved it but Mr Schue had not been very impressed.

Rachel was slightly concerned that her present for Quinn was not enough. So, she decided she would talk to her girlfriend about it at lunch.

Rachel spent the rest of the morning, well most of it anyway, day dreaming about her amazingly awesome girlfriend. Quinn wasn't faring much better. Brittany was excited about her date with Santana at the zoo. Santana was feeling a mixture of happiness and anxiety, which showed in her mood, she was incredibly bitchy to all.

Neither Rachel nor Brittany knew about the surprise waiting for them. The plan was to meet at the duck pond after both couples had had dinner. Then Quinn and Santana would propose and spend the night with their girls in a hotel, having got permission from their girl's parents first of course.

* * *

Soon lunchtime came around. Rachel, Brittany and Santana walked into the cafeteria giggling about something that had just happen in the previous class. Rachel looked around the cafeteria for her girlfriend but was disappointed that she was not anywhere in sight. She asked Santana if she had seen Quinn but she avoid the question and walked off. Rachel asked Brittany but she mumbled something about 'no sexy times if she told' and wandered away.

Rachel made her way to sit down next to Noah at the table. She lent her head on his shoulder, her eyes trained on the door hoping Quinn would walk through at any moment. Suddenly a xylophone came through the tannoy followed closely by Becky Jackson's voice.

"_Rachel Berry, please could you make your way to the choir room immediately."_

The announcement was followed by more xylophone playing. Rachel quickly said goodbye to all her friends before rushing to the choir room.

When Rachel arrived at the choir room, she was met with Quinn standing in the middle of the room a single pink rose in her hand. Rachel walked towards her girlfriend, who suddenly looked very shy and pecked her on the lips. Quinn gave Rachel the rose and another kiss.

"Hey baby, you alright?" Rachel asked.

"I…um…I'm fine Rach. You are just so beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you. I just get nervous sometimes. Have you had a good four years, baby?" Quinn said, because through all of her bravado with Santana, the time was getting nearer that she would be proposing and she was nervous as hell.

"Quinn, I have had the most amazing four years of my life. From the moment I met you, I knew you would be someone special. I love you more than I thought possible, Quinn Fabray." Rachel said, pulling Quinn into a hug whilst wondering what had brought on the question.

Quinn smiled. "I love you more, Rachel Berry. Now let's eat."

After they had enjoyed some vegan cuisine that Quinn had ordered in. Rachel walked over to Quinn and sat on her lap. She had decided to bring up the subject of presents.

"Thank you for my flowers, chocolate and teddy bear. Even if I was slightly embarrassed that I had to take delivery in Spanish class, Mr Schue was not impressed." Quinn laughed. "The thing is although I love all the presents and all the surprises, I am kind of concerned that I have not got you enough."

"Baby, listen to me. I do not care what you have got me. I just wanted to do this all for you. For the last four years you have been the most important person in my life and especially in the last couple years. Ok?" Quinn said.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes seeing unshed tears. Quinn did not need to admit to Rachel how much she missed her parents, she knew.

Rachel whispered quietly. "Ok baby."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful and quiet. After school, Rachel and Quinn walked into the choir room hand in hand to find all their friends waiting for them. They started cheering for the couple and wishing them again a very Happy Anniversary. It was great to know that all their friends supported them and they had stood by them through some very tough times.

Mr Schue walked in and said. "I believe Rachel you have something you want to say."

"Thank you, Mr Schue." Rachel said as she got off her chair and walked to the middle of the room. "Quinn, over the past four years you have made me happier than I ever thought possible. This is my song to you, I wrote it so it may not be brilliant but here goes. Guys please."

Finn went over to the drums, Puck and Sam got their guitars. Santana and Brittany got up and stood behind Rachel as they would be her back singers.

"Baby, this is for you." Rachel said as the music started.

_Before you, my skies were grey.  
__Now they shine bright.  
__Before you, my steps were heavy.  
__Now I glide along with you by my side._

_I love you, baby, more than anything.  
__From the first moment we met.  
__I knew you were the one.  
__People search high and low for a love like this.  
__I no longer have to search.  
__I love you, baby._

_Before you, time went by so slowly.  
__Now it goes by so fast I want it to slow down.  
__Before you, I was weak.  
__Now I'm strong because of you._

_I love you, baby, more than anything.  
__From the first moment we met.  
__I knew you were the one.  
__People search high and low for a love like this.  
__I no longer have to search.  
__I love you, baby._

_For four years it has been me and you against the world.  
__The world hasn't stopped, it has continued to turn.  
__The reason – we stand united._

_I love you, baby, more than anything.  
__From the first moment we met.  
__I knew you were the one.  
__People search high and low for a love like this.  
__I no longer have to search.  
__I love you, baby._

Rachel stopped and looked at Quinn expectantly. Quinn was at a loss for words though. Rachel had just blown her heart and mind in to little pieces. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I think Rach you have rendered Quinn speechless." Mercedes giggled as she pushed Quinn towards her.

Quinn and Rachel were now face to face and as Rachel wiped away Quinn tears, Quinn snapped out of her trance and kissed her girlfriend with so much passion it rendered Rachel speechless. There was a lots of wooping from the boys and aw-ing from the girls.

"That was amazing baby. You are so talented. I love you." Quinn whispered.

After all the excitement of the day, Rachel and Quinn had left school to go home while Santana and Brittany went to the zoo for their date. To celebrate Rachel and Quinn's anniversary Hiram and Leroy took them out for a meal to a restaurant outside of Lima. The men knew of Quinn's plans for later and had promised to get them back in time. Leroy and Hiram thought of Quinn as a daughter and were very proud their girls. If the truth be told they could not wait for Quinn to be a proper part of the family and hopefully after tonight she would be.

Hiram, Leroy, Rachel and Quinn spoke about their days. Quinn gushed about the song Rachel wrote for her. Rachel explained about all the surprises that Quinn had sorted out for her at school. Hiram looked at Leroy and told him he expected the same treatment for their next anniversary. Leroy glared jokingly at Quinn.

* * *

The Berry men dropped off Rachel and Quinn at the park. As it was a pleasant evening, Quinn had thought it would be nice take a walk to finish off their anniversary.

Rachel and Brittany had no idea what awaited them as they strolled through the park, separately with Quinn and Santana.

Brittany was talking animatedly to Santana about their date at the zoo and how dolphins were just gay sharks. Under her arm was a cuddly dolphin that she just had to have and because Santana could not say no to Brittany, she bought it for her. Brittany had bought Santana a shark as Brittany had decided that her dolphin needed a mate. There were no ducks at the zoo so Santana had suggested a walk through the park via the duck pond.

Rachel and Quinn walked hand in hand not really talking about anything in particular. They were just enjoying being in love.

Quinn and Santana had cajoled the other glee girls – Lauren, Mercedes, Tina – to set up a picnic for them and their girls beside the duck pond.

Both Brittany and Rachel gasped as they lay on the picnic and screamed with joy when they saw each other. Quinn and Santana smirked at the interaction. Suddenly they had a face full of kisses from their girls.

"Oh Quinn this is amazing, thank you. I love you." Rachel grinned.

"THIS IS AWESOME, Sany. I love you so much." Brittany shouted excitedly.

"Me and S thought you would like to spend a picnic with us because we want to show you how much we love you. There may even be some more surprises in store." Quinn said as Santana was busy with Brittany.

There were two picnic hampers – one with meat in and the other was vegan friendly. All four girls had adapted to each other's diets, even if it took Rachel a bit longer to understand that not everyone wants to be a vegan.

They sat, ate and chatted. Santana and Quinn were glancing at each other throughout they were getting more and more nervous. Leroy had picked up the rings earlier in the day from the jewellery store for the girls. He had slipped the rings to Quinn at the restaurant.

"San can I have a word?" Quinn asked.

"Sure Q." Santana replied.

Santana and Quinn got up from the picnic blanket and walked a couple of yards. Quinn gave Santana, Brittany's engagement ring. The time had come and they walked back to the blanket. They sat in front of their girls. They had decided Quinn would go first.

"Rachel Berry, I love you so much. Four years ago today, I asked you a question and today I am going to ask you another question. Here goes, will you make me the happiest girl in the world and agree to be with me forever as my wife?"

"Yes baby, I will. I love you." Rachel said through her tears which increased tenfold when Quinn put the ring on her finger.

Now it was Santana's turn. "Brittany , you are my world. I am sorry that it took me so long to admit it. I want to be able to look after you forever, so will you marry me baby?"

Brittany pounced on Santana and squealed a high pitched "yes". Santana managed to show Brittany her ring. Santana had, had "B & S forever love" engraved inside Brittany's ring.

The girls shared hugs with each other and the four girls were happier than they ever had been. Quietly Quinn and Santana breathed a sigh of relief that their plan worked and both girls said yes.

Now for their night at the hotel…

* * *

**So?**


	5. Thoughts and Rings

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks to jupiter01, ths3836, Cassicio, Rollergirl76, Anonymous and Cutebabe79 and for reviewing.**

**Cassicio –** Yes I did write the song – glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

Rachel woke up in the hotel suite that Quinn had booked. She could scarily believe what had happened. Yesterday was her and Quinn's anniversary. Yesterday four years ago Quinn asked Rachel to be her girlfriend, which of course she said "yes" too. Yesterday Quinn asked her another question, the forever type of question, will you marry me and of course she said "yes", one hundred percent.

For Rachel, Quinn was her forever there was no doubt in her mind. She was so very much in love.

Quinn Fabray was her fiancée. The head cheerleader, the HBIC, of McKinley was her fiancée. Rachel Berry had a fiancée.

Rachel could barely contain her excitement.

Rachel turned around in Quinn's arms. Last night had been amazing. They had done things that they had never done before and made each other come time and again. Only falling asleep a couple of hours earlier.

Rachel looked at her sleeping fiancée. She gently kissed Quinn's lips and snuggled back into her, not having to wait long for sleep to come.

* * *

Brittany could just not sleep, even after all the awesome, mind-blowing sex. She just lay on her side, staring at Santana, who was snoring lightly.

Her wife-to-be was absolutely gorgeous. Brittany was sure that there was a name for Santana instead of wife-to-be, something to do with money, she would ask Rachel about it if she remembered.

Brittany was trying to be really quiet but she was so excited she just wanted to jump up and down. She got to keep Santana forever now. She had loved Santana for a very long time.

It had taken Santana a long time to admit that she loved, wanted and needed her. Brittany was so sad during that time but she would wait. Everything Santana said and sung had a deeper meaning. Santana looked at her with so much passion and want. Brittany was surprised that she did not fall over more because Santana made her weak at the knees. Now finally, Brittany had Santana she was never ever letting her go.

Brittany squealed when she caught sight of her ring, this woke Santana up. Santana grinned at Brittany it was time for another round…

* * *

For Quinn the day before had gone perfectly. She could not have asked for more. All her surprises had worked and she was amazed when Rachel sang her the song that she wrote. Her girl was amazing.

Quinn loved Rachel, her fiancée with all heart. Her fiancée, she would have to get use to saying that. Quinn would love saying that, her fiancée. Her beautiful diva of a girlfriend, Rachel Berry was her fiancée. It would be even better when she could say 'her wife'.

Rachel had stood by her through all the troubles with her parents, her panics about their relationship and their relationship coming out in public. Throughout all the troubles she had found herself a new family and she could not wait to be a proper 'Berry' even if it was only through marriage. Hiram and Leroy had been so accommodating, they had been great and she loved them.

In Quinn's eyes, engagement was the next step. She hoped it made her and Rachel stronger, unbreakable even. Quinn wanted that more than anything, being with Rachel make her feel strong and safe.

Quinn was on top of the world.

* * *

Yesterday Santana woke up with a deep fear, a fear of dread. For years Santana had built up barriers around her, this made her feel in control but inside she was just a scared little girl. The only person that had ever broken though _all _her barriers was Brittany and Santana had let her.

Brittany was the love of her life of that she had no doubt. For years she had tried to hide from the fact that she was gay, and head over heels in love with Brittany, by having relationships with guys – Puck, Sam, Finn and even Karofsky, but in the end she felt so much for Brittany she could not hide it. When Santana admitted it and came out, Brittany was by her side telling her it would be alright and that she loved her.

Santana was so glad that Quinn had, sort of, blackmailed her into proposing.

Her beautiful girlfriend, now her beautiful fiancée was lying in her arms. At this moment she could not be happier, she got to protect, care and love Brittany forever.

* * *

The four girls had missed breakfast, well they had eaten, but it wasn't food! Before they had to check out, Santana and Brittany had come to Quinn and Rachel's suite and they were indulging in some breakfast which they had ordered from room service.

Rachel and Brittany had decided that their girls also needed engagement rings. Quinn and Santana had put up a bit of a fight but it had not taken long for them to back down. A couple of kisses, pouting and sad puppy dog eyes were all it took.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Quinn baby, I was going to give you this last night but with all the excitement I forget." Rachel produced a long rectangular jewellery box from her handbag. "This is for you, Happy belated Anniversary."

Quinn opened the jewellery box to reveal a gold necklace with a gold star attached, on the god star was a script 'R+Q'.

"Oh baby girl, it is gorgeous." Quinn said smiling.

"I just wanted to give you something to say that I am always with you. Quinn you are my star and my guiding light. You are my home." Rachel shyly said.

Tears were welling up in Quinn's eyes as she said. "Baby girl thank you so much. I love you." She kissed Rachel chastely.

Quinn put the necklace on and showed Brittany when she asked for a closer look.

"Aw Q it is beautiful. Sany brought me a cuddly dolphin from the zoo yesterday and then I got my awesome ring. Q, Sany's going to my wife." Brittany said happily.

Rachel and Quinn could not hold in their laughter as Santana's face got redder and redder. Santana also mumbled a "damn straight".

"Sany can we get married with Q and Rach in New York?" Brittany asked.

This was news to Rachel and Quinn as it had not yet been spoken about, whether or not Santana and Brittany would move to New York as well. Rachel and Quinn had hoped that it might be the case. Neither of them could imagine living apart from their best friend.

Santana looked at Quinn then at Rachel before replying to Brittany. "Baby, we need to ask Rachel and Quinn first to make sure if they want us in New York?" Both Quinn and Rachel nodded their heads vigorously. "Then we need to ask them about if they want a double wedding, so how about we all sit down and talk about things in a few days?"

"Oh ok, I guess I can wait." Brittany said, sadness evident in her voice.

Santana looked down, she hated disappointing Brittany but did not know what else to say.

So Rachel stepped in. "Brit, I think that we do not want to rush into anything but I can definitely say that myself and Quinn would be honoured to have a joint wedding in New York. We just can't rush into things, alright?" Brittany nodded. "I love you. Now what do you say we blow this joint and buy our molls some bling?"

Quinn, Santana and Brittany all giggled at Rachel's attempt to talk gangster.

"Ok Rach. Let's go." Brittany said, holding her sides because she was laughing so much. She leant down and kissed Rachel's cheek.

* * *

It was quite easy to find Quinn a ring, Santana though was proving quite difficult. Brittany was getting annoyed. This could well be their first argument as an engaged couple.

Rachel and Quinn could see the tension boiling over sooner rather than later so they had decided to split Santana and Brittany up. They had mixed up their best friends so Quinn went with Brittany and Rachel with Santana.

Rachel walked around with Santana, as she listened to her talk about Brittany and how she hated disappointing her but needed everything to be perfect. As Santana states "the ring has to be right as I will be wearing all my life", Rachel cannot disagree with that.

Suddenly Rachel spots something in a shop window and called Santana over. Santana grinned when she saw the ring Rachel had spotted, it was perfect.

Santana called Brittany and told them where they were. Quinn and Brittany walked over to them. Brittany hoped that this was the one. She loved Santana to death but sometimes Brittany could scream and pull out her hair. In a lot of ways they were complete opposites. When Brittany and Quinn saw the ring that Rachel had spotted for Santana, both had to agree that it was perfect.

Brittany and Santana both apologise to each other and shared a kiss. Thankfully for everyone the ring fitted.

"Sany, I know you want everything to be just right but as long as I am with you, it is. I love you, Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana crushed Brittany in a hug and whispered back. "Always and forever, baby. I love you, Brittany S Pierce."

Santana's ring was a simple gold band with a black strip around the middle and in the front of the band was a small diamond.

Quinn's ring was also quite simple. It was a gold band with a square cut diamond.

All the girls loved their engagement rings. Each ring fitted the girl's personality brilliantly. The two couples futures would be forever entwined. Through good and bad.

* * *

**This is not the end…**


	6. We are family

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**Thanks to jupiter01, Cassicio and Cutebabe79 for reviewing.**

I am sorry to say that that will be no ass-kicking of Finn as he is not a threat in this story. However there are some hard times coming up just not in this chapter.

* * *

The four girls wandered back to the Berry's. Both couples had plans, first off was a nap, well not a nap but it involved a bed. Then lunch followed by a movie marathon. Little did they know that their plans would be hugely altered as Hiram and Leroy had quickly put together an engagement party for the two couples. The Berry men had been told of the good news of both engagements by their very excited daughter.

* * *

Rachel pushed Quinn up against the front door, her hands wandering all over her lover's body. Rachel kissed her fiancée hungrily, pushed her thigh in between Quinn's legs and up into her centre making Quinn release a long guttural moan.

"Mmm Rachel…baby…as much as I would love to do this here. Let's…mmm…go inside to our bed." Quinn said breathlessly.

Rachel pulled Quinn closer to her and reached to open the door. Once the door was opened Rachel walked backwards, her hands still wandering the blonde's body. Rachel could not get enough of Quinn. It only made it worse now that they were engaged, not that either girl would complain. The only thing that stopped Rachel from taking Quinn right there and then in the entrance hall was the chorus of 'surprise' she heard.

Quinn hid her head in the crook of Rachel's neck, deeply embarrassed and blushing profusely by the show that everyone had nearly seen. People knew that they had an active sex life but they did not need to know how active it actually was.

"Where are Brit and San?" Hiram said, walking towards the front door.

Before Rachel and Quinn could recover from the shock and could stop him, Hiram had opened the front door. He was surprised, well not really, to find Brittany straddling Santana's lap on the porch swing. Santana's hands on Brittany's thighs, kissing like their life depended on it. Brittany moved her lips down to Santana's neck placing kisses there, making Santana moan. Santana's hands moved further up Brittany's thighs and before they got to the point of no return, Hiram cleared his throat loudly deciding that the fun was over. Brittany and Santana turned their heads sharply towards the direction of the noise. Brittany squealed and tried to jump off Santana's lap but Santana held on to her tightly and hid her head in Brittany's neck. Hiram could not help but chuckle Santana and Quinn were more alike than they cared to admit sometimes.

Hiram tried to hide his amusement as he said. "Well, I never expected to catch all my girls in the act in a matter of minutes."

Santana and Brittany's hearts melted when Hiram said 'my girls'. Even though they lucky had still all their parents support, unlike Quinn, they loved being honorary members of the 'Berry' family.

"Now come inside girls, there are people waiting for you." Hiram said and walked back through the front door.

Santana and Brittany tidied themselves up. They shared words of love before they walked hand in hand through the front door. They too were met with a chorus of 'surprise' and wolf whistles from Quinn and Puck. Santana just smirked at her friends and gave them a very rude gesture.

* * *

At the party were all the Berry's, Lopez's, Pierce's, Mr Schuester and all the New Directions including Blaine, he was thought of as an honorary member of the club.

The party was in full swing when Quinn excused herself to go into the back garden for some fresh air. Quinn did not smoke but at times she wished she did. She needed something to relax her and calm her down. Behind Quinn the back door opened and Mercedes came and sat down beside her.

"Hey girl, you ok?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn felt the tears building up, she swallowed and replied. "I am fine thanks, Mercedes."

"Quinn don't you dare lie to me." Mercedes said. "You are upset."

"I'm not upset as such…I guess…I mean…" Quinn was struggling get the words out. "Don't get me wrong I am so very happy to be engaged to Rachel and very overwhelmed at the party but…" Quinn's tears started flowing. "…I miss my parents…I mean I don't really…but times like these…know what I mean?"

Mercedes pulled her friend into a hug. "I know Quinn. You don't miss them generally, only times like these when Brittany, Santana and Rachel's parents are all together in one place."

Quinn nodded into Mercedes shoulder.

Rachel watched the interaction from her place at the back door, she had heard everything. She could kick herself, both emotionally and physically, for not realising how Quinn was feeling. Her fiancée put up this strong front when around her friends and especially Rachel. Quinn never spoke about her parents after she moved in and Rachel took it for granted that Quinn would talk to her if she needed to.

Over Quinn's shoulder Mercedes spotted Rachel hovering by the back door and beckoned her over. Rachel made tentative steps towards her fiancée and the other diva. Mercedes stood up with Quinn in her arms and passed her into Rachel's arms saying.

"Look Quinn, here's Rachel. We are all here for you. We are your family, ok?" Quinn nodded as Mercedes kissed her friend's cheek and walked back into the house.

Mercedes could not help but chuckle at the scene she just left as it remind her of a scene from 'Friends' in which Chandler was hugging Rachel and passed her to Ross. She would later find out that the episode, the scene was from was called 'The One with the Two Parties', courtesy of Hiram and Leroy. It was a well-known fact that Rachel was named after 'Rachel Green'.

* * *

Rachel hugged Quinn tight, fighting tears herself. She was determined to be strong for Quinn. Rachel hated feeling that Quinn was hiding her feelings from her.

"Baby, I love you so very much. Do you…um…want tell your mum and dad about the engagement?" Rachel asked quietly. She was terrified of telling the Fabray's about their impending nuptials but she would be right by Quinn's side if that is want she wanted or needed to do.

"No, I don't want to tell them. I can't put you through that again even if I wanted to which I don't. I just miss them sometimes. Especially today seeing your dads, Brit's and San's parents here all together and totally supportive of the engagements. I love your dads and how they have accepted me into your family." Quinn said. "More than anything though, I love you so much Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too, Quinn Fabray. Baby, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "I know I can tell you anything and I promise I will. Sometimes I just feel that is easier to talk to someone else." Quinn replied, kissing Rachel on the lips.

"I understand, baby. Now let's go inside and get you a drink." Rachel said and she led Quinn inside.

* * *

The joint engagement party had ended a couple of hours ago. Everyone had had a great time. The two couples were now curled up together in the living room watching Brittany's choice of movie 'DEBS'. It was common knowledge to Rachel that Brittany had a huge crush on Jordana Brewster for a couple of reasons, one Jordana reminded her of Santana and two she was drop dead gorgeous. Brittany definitely had a type! Rachel could help but wonder if Quinn and Santana knew about the crush. Rachel decided that Santana definitely did not know, if she did they would be not watching this or any other film with Jordana Brewster in.

* * *

After the movie had finish, Santana and Brittany left to go home. Strangely though, they went to their own homes because Santana was not feeling well. It took a while for Santana to convince her new fiancée that it was for the best. Santana definitely did not want to pass on whatever she might have to Brittany.

Santana promised that she would call Brittany when she got home and they that may indulge in a bit of phone sex.

Quinn drove Brittany home and Santana walked as she decided that some fresh air would do her good.

* * *

When Quinn arrived back home, she found Rachel fast asleep in their very comfortable queen sized bed. Even asleep Quinn thought Rachel looked amazingly beautiful.

Quinn had had an awesome few days, she could not be happier and she felt on top of the world. Quinn had an amazing fiancée, brilliant best friends and a fantastic family.

Quinn undressed and got into bed, like Rachel sensed that her fiancée was there, she turned towards Quinn, let out a contented sigh and snuggled, as far as she possibly could, into Quinn arms. Quinn kissed Rachel's head and whispered "good night baby girl. Love you".Quinn didn't have to wait long for sleep to come.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	7. A day without Santana

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**Thanks to jupiter01, DiGiTx, BeachBum324, Cutebabe79 and for reviewing.**

* * *

Brittany sat on the front step of her house, waiting for Rachel and Quinn to her up for school. As she waited she picked the petals of a flower, playing the 'she loves me, she loves me not' game, thankfully she knew Santana loved her or it could have been awkward. Brittany has been known to take things too literally sometimes.

Santana, had been to school for a few days after the surprise engagement party but whatever she had caught only got worse, so she was off school today sick. It had only been about twelve hours since Brittany had seen Santana but already she missed her fiancée terribly. The longest that the couple had been apart, since they got together, was a couple of hours at the most. Brittany knew though if Santana came into school then Coach Sylvester would demand that she attend practice and that would only make matters worse.

As Brittany thought about her gorgeous, sexy fiancée, she received a text on her phone. It read:

"_Morning my sexy baby B. Sorry I can't be with you today but I gots to my get well on. Tell Q and Rach to cut down at the PDA at skool. I miss you. I love you. Sany xxx"_

Brittany grinned as she read the text as well as Santana being sexy, gorgeous and totally badass, she was incredibly sweet too. The sweet side of Santana was only ever shown to Brittany and sometimes Quinn and Rachel.

Brittany texted back a quick _"I love and miss you so much, Sany x"_ message as she was sending it, Quinn and Rachel pulled up. Rachel jumped out of the car and pulled her best friend into a hug. She knew how much Brittany would be missing Santana.

"Hey Brit. Ready for school?" Rachel said softly as they walked hand in hand to the car.

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders. She hated school the times that Santana was not there. Luckily for Brittany, she could count the times on one hand. Rachel squeezed Brittany's hand.

Rachel said. "It's ok. Me and Quinn will look after you, as well as the whole of New Directions."

"Thanks Rach." Brittany said as she climbed into the front of the car with Quinn.

The both couples had a rule, if both of either of the couples were in a car, then they sat separately to avoid any 'funny' business going on, hence why Rachel sat in the back.

"Morning B." Quinn said.

"Hey Q, Sany told me to tell you and Rachel to keep the PAD on the down low today." Brittany said smiling.

Quinn had to hold back a chuckle as she replied. "I think you mean PDA, Brit. I promise I will try but have you seen how hot my girl is?" Quinn looked at Rachel through the rear view mirror and winked.

Brittany did not know what PDA was or what it stood for – abbreviations confused her – but the Quinn described it was a good thing. Brittany had to agree with Quinn that Rachel was very hot.

* * *

The three of them walked into school, the two blondes were each holding one of Rachel's small hands. Since the engagement news broke, rumours had been rife about the type of weddings they would have and most importantly who would be invited. Surprisingly though Ben Jacob Israel was very quiet on the rumours front, Rachel could not help but question whether she should be suspicious or not.

As promised, Rachel and Quinn never left Brittany side if they could help it during the mornings. It was a good job that they most of the same classes, the only class they did not have together was the last lesson before lunch.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Brittany made her way out of the classroom. She had arranged to meet Rachel and Quinn by her locker but they were nowhere in sight. Brittany decided to go and sit in the choir room because even from her sick bed, Santana was a brilliant sex-texter and she had managed to get Brittany all hot and bothered for most of the morning. All Brittany wanted was to finish the day and go home to Santana. Brittany was hoping for some peace and quiet to gather herself for the afternoon.

What she certainly did not want and definitely was not expecting was the football team walking into the choir room and disturbing her.

"Well, hello Brittany, where is your little gang of minders? Oh, it does not matter as without your protectors you are at our mercy." Azimio said laughing darkly and produced a slushly from behind his back.

Azimio started to walk towards his target, one purpose in his mind to slush Brittany. He expected Brittany just to sit there and take it - he definitely was not prepared for what happened next. It all happened in slow motion. Brittany got up from the chair and walked towards Azimio, her eyes focussed on the slushly. She stretched out her hand and with her palm pushed the slushly upwards in to Azimio's face.

"My eyes." Azimio screamed and stepped up to Brittany's face saying "I am going to get you back for that."

"No, you are not. You see, Santana will kill you if you ever come near me again." Brittany said confidentially, more confidentially than she felt, with a sharp nod of her head.

Azimio stepped forward one again and this forced Brittany backwards. "Oh, I will get you back, do not worry your pretty little head about it and I will make sure that Satan is distracted."

Having said that, Azimio turned around and walked out of the door, the rest of the football team following at his tail.

* * *

After seeing Azimio coming from the choir room, slushly dripping down his face, Mercedes, Tina and Artie rushed in to see what had happened. They were not expecting to find a crying Brittany sitting on one of the chairs.

Mercedes quickly composed a text to Rachel telling her to get to the choir room as soon as possible while Tina and Artie comforted Brittany. Less than two minutes later a whirlwind came through the door, her hot flustered and frustrated girlfriend bringing up the rear.

Tina and Artie moved out of the way as Rachel came to sit beside Brittany. She stroked her hair as she asked. "Hey Brit, what's happened?"

Rachel was very concerned about her best friend she had not seen her like this since Lord Tubbington had scratched Santana. After about five minutes Brittany had managed, through tears, to explain what had happened. Rachel tried not to giggle when Brittany mispronounced Azimio and said Animal instead.

Rachel glared at Quinn, who had come to sit the other side of Brittany during the explanation. Quinn looked guiltily at her girlfriend and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. How was Quinn supposed to know what would happen to Brittany when she 'accidently' bent over to pick up her pencil and next thing she knew Rachel had dragged her into an empty classroom to have her wicked way with her. That may of being Quinn's plan but it did not mean it was going to work. Quinn smirked to herself because the plan always worked.

Quinn was broken out her thoughts by Brittany sobbing and saying. "I miss my Sany. I want go…and see her."

Santana! Quinn had totally forgotten about her best friend, she was not going to be happy, well that would be an understatement, when she heard about this. Especially when she discover that Quinn and Rachel had left Brittany alone.

"Hey Brit, I'm so sorry that me and Rachel left you alone. How about this after Glee, Rachel goes to see Santana is and we will go there after Cheerios practice. You know Sylvester will kick our asses if we are not there. Anyway you need to show me that new move" Quinn said, nudging Brittany's shoulder gently.

Rachel looked doubtful at Quinn, her and Santana had a very strange relationship. If it was not for Brittany and Quinn they would never normally be friends.

"Yeah sure, Brit I will go and see Santana. If she lets me I will even make her some soup with her secret stash of breadsticks." Rachel said, even if her mind wanted to say something different.

"Yay! Thank you, Rachie. I love you both." Brittany said and gave them sloppy kiss on both their cheeks.

Brittany skipped through the afternoon quite happily. She was very looking forward to seeing Santana after practice. She has decided not to tell Santana what had happened at lunch because she was poorly and she would be every mad. It also made Brittany sad and she did not like being sad.

* * *

Cheerios practice had been gruelling as always but today, it was on a whole other level. Coach Sylvester seemed to take in out on them because Santana was ill. Coach had Brittany close with something she had implied about Santana. It was a good job that Quinn was there to hug her better as Brittany would often take things that were said far too literally.

So they were very happy to be heading to Santana's house to see their girlfriends. As promised, Rachel had gone round to Santana's straight after glee.

Now they were laughing and singing along to a mix CD Rachel had made for her girlfriend. Quinn was driving, Rachel had got and lift to Santana's for her Dad and had stopped at a red light. As the light changed to amber, Quinn put her foot down on the accelerator gently and letting her foot of the clutch slowly. The car was halfway through the junction when a lorry came out from nowhere and hit the passenger side. As the car spun, Quinn reached out and grabbed hold of Brittany's hand until the car stopped on the other side of the road, facing the opposite direction.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes, seeing red she wiped the blood from her eyes. "Brit…are…you…ok?"

Brittany did not answer but she did moan, unfortunately Quinn did not hear it. Quinn reached for her phone with great of difficulty and dialled Rachel's number.

Rachel answered her phone brightly. "Hey baby, I miss you. ….Quinn?"

"…Rach…I love you." Quinn managed to say, breathlessly before she blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, all will be resolve, I just wanted to get the chapter out. Review.**


	8. The Aftermath

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**So Pot O' Gold was brilliant, did you see the picture of Lord Tubbington, Santana had from Brittany in her locker? It said "Lord Tubbington thinks you are purrrrfect…and so do I." So very sweet.**

**Anyway there will be a new Brittana story up soon written by Cutebabe79 and myself, under the pen name of 'Born Cute' called "Let Me Be Yours". Keep a look out for it.**

**Thank you so much to jupiter01, BizzyKiel, Haruka-Chan 212, neta7, , Cassicio – yes of course you can! and Cutebabe79 for reviewing.**

* * *

"Quinn? Quinn, baby?" Rachel's phone fell out of her hand when she got no response from her fiancée. She looked at her friend and said. "San, I t...think something is w...wrong with Q...Quinn and B...Brittany."

Santana face paled as she thought of something happening to Brittany. Not caring that she was still in her pyjamas, she made for the door, looking back at Rachel and saying. "Come on. We got to go find our girls."

Rachel and Santana ran in the direction that Quinn and Brittany would have driven to get to Santana's house from school. In the distance they could see blue flashing lights, without realising it they sped up.

As Rachel and Santana got nearer, their hearts dropped as they saw the wreckage of Quinn's car. The policeman would not let them through the barrier even when Rachel explained that their fiancées were in the car. Rachel expected Santana to scream, shout and fight the man to get to Brittany but she was unusually quiet. All the fight seemed like it had drained out of her body.

Santana collapsed into Rachel's arms as they watched Brittany being cut from the wreckage. After Brittany was freed, Quinn was removed from the car. Rachel knees buckled at this, thankfully Hiram and Leroy had just arrived on the scene and Leroy managed to sweep girls into his arms.

They all watched on as Quinn and Brittany were loaded into two separate ambulances. The Berry men got Santana and Rachel into the car, following both the ambulances all the way to the hospital. Not even when they had got into the car had Santana's hand left Rachel's, her grip tight.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they were told that Quinn and Brittany would fully recover from their injuries but Brittany's were more serious and would need a stay in hospital for a few days if not more.

Quinn had some bruised ribs, a broken wrist, a head wound, some cuts and scratches. In the ambulance she had be given some oxygen due to the wind being knocked out of her, due to the airbag and she had lost quite a lot of blood from the head wound which had caused her to blackout. She would have to have stitches in her head and her wrist would need a cast.

Brittany had suffered a broken arm and leg, these would both need to be reset. She had also broken 4 ribs and this had caused one of her lungs to collapse. She had also had a nasty cut on her forehead which would need gluing. Brittany was unconscious at the moment but the doctor was hopeful that she would wake up soon.

* * *

Rachel walked into Quinn's hospital room. She was lying down in the hospital bed, on her side looking through the window at a broken Brittany. Santana was just standing by the bed that Brittany was in. Quinn had never ever seen her best friend look so small and so heart broken. The worst thing was it was all Quinn's fault.

Rachel had wanted to ring the Fabray's but Quinn had just shook her head. She had told herself that she would try again when Quinn was back home. She did not really want to ring them but surely they would want to know that their daughter was involved in a car accident. They could not be some cold hearted, could they?

"Baby, how are you feeling?" Rachel gently asked.

Quinn mumbled something incoherent. "Pardon?"

"I said I am fine, Rachel. Just a little sore and stiff. Has she woken up yet?" Quinn questioned as she looked towards Brittany.

Rachel followed Quinn's line of sight and looked at her best friend. "No, she has not but she will soon." Rachel said, fighting tears. "Hey, do you remember when the four of us met?"

"Yeah, I do." Rachel was pleased to see a slight smile form on her fiancée's beautiful, yet hurt, face as she remembered.

* * *

Santana stood deadly still at the side of Brittany's hospital bed. She felt lost as the love of her life was lying broken in a hospital bed. Santana could kick herself for wasting such a long time messing around and playing with her girl's heart. She just could not admit to herself or anyone else, although she guessed that Quinn and Rachel had always known, that she, Santana Lopez was and always would be in love with Brittany S Pierce and not in just a friendship way either.

Santana, for once, did not hide the tears that were falling. Just a few days ago they were all so happy. Their lives were falling in to place. They would all go to New York, get married and Santana hoped she would have some beautiful babies with Brittany. Although she had not told Brittany this fact yet.

Santana carefully moved around the bed and slumped into the only chair in the room. The doctor was talking to Brittany's parents, the words going over her head. Santana did not when they had arrived, at the moment though she could not even tell someone the time.

"Hey baby." Santana whispered to no one but Brittany. "I know you can hear me. I love you so much, you make me so very happy." She said through her tears. "I am so sorry it took me so long to admit it, but I promise you if you come back to me now, I will never ever hurt you again. Hey Brit, do you remember the day we met?"

* * *

_It was a summer's day, the sun was shining. Santana and Quinn were playing catch in the park with a baseball. Both girls were wearing mitts on their hands. They were throwing the ball hard to each other. The best friends thought it was hilarious to see how much they could make each other's hands hurt._

_After a bad throw by Quinn, the baseball rolled down the hill that they were playing on. Both girls chased after the baseball, which was picking up speed as it careered towards the duck pond._

_Santana managed to pick up the baseball before it landed in the pond. She turned around blindly, to show off to Quinn that she had got to baseball first and crashed into another person._

"_Rachel." A girl screamed._

"_It is ok Brit or it will be when she gets off me." The girl called Rachel said to her worried friend._

_Santana climbed off the girl and straightened out her clothes. She looked towards Quinn but was distracted by the girl next to her. This must be the girl that Rachel called 'Brit'. The girl, Santana thought, was so very pretty, even prettier than Quinn. She had blue eyes, blonde hair and was a good inch taller than Santana's best friend._

_If Santana knew what love at first sight was then at age six, she would have been in it._

_Santana was snapped out of her trance by the blonde rushing to Rachel side and enveloping in a hug. _

_Quinn moved to Santana's side and asked. "Are you ok, S?"_

"_Um…what…yeah I'm fine thanks, Q." Santana said still slightly dazed._

_The blonde girl let go of Rachel and bounded over to Santana and Quinn._

"_Hi, I'm Brittany. This is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Rachel. Would you like to feed the ducks with us? We brought them rainbow drops." Brittany said excitedly._

"_Brittany, what have your mummy and daddy told you about talking to strangers? Anyway I do not want to feed the ducks with them, as she had not even said sorry to me for knocking in to me yet!" Rachel pouted, crossed her arms and stomped her foot._

_Brittany's face wobbled and she started to whimper. Santana could not stand seeing the little blonde upset, so she did something she never ever did, she apologised._

"_I'm sorry Rachel. I wasn't watching where I was going." Santana said._

_Quinn looked at her best friend in amazement. Santana had just said sorry to the tiny brunette. Never before had Quinn seen Santana say sorry to anyone before, not even her. They always bumped fists as a way of saying sorry to each other._

_Brittany's face lit up and she clapped her hands together as she jumped up and down. "Can they feed the ducks with us now, Rachy? Sany did say sorry to you."_

"_Yes, she did Brit, I guess they can stay." Rachel stated._

_Brittany very carefully opened up the bag of rainbow drops, once she had opened them up very excitedly and they ended up all over the grass. This make her cry and very sad until Rachel had explained that the ducks would just waddle up and eat them from the grass._

_Quinn, Santana and Rachel grabbed a handful of rainbow drops from the bag that Brittany offered them. They lined up by at the edge of the pond waiting for instructions on what to do next by Brittany. _

"_Right now we only feed a couple of rainbow drops to the ducks, this way we can feed every duck. Ready, steady, throw!" Brittany shouted._

_All four girls threw their rainbow drops to the ducks. Quinn and Santana wondered why they were throwing rainbow drops instead of bread but did not like to question their potential new friends._

_Suddenly, a duckling appeared and Brittany made a move nearer to the edge of the duck pond to stroke it. Santana, without thinking, intertwined her pinky finger with Brittany's pinky finger to stop her from going any further._

_Brittany looked at Santana, smiled shyly and squeezed her new friend's finger. Santana returned the smile and squeezed back._

* * *

Santana took Brittany's pinky finger and linked it with hers. Santana squeezed Brittany's finger but the squeeze wasn't returned.

Santana smiled sadly and kissed Brittany's finger.

* * *

**So…review.**


	9. Life goes on

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**Thank you so much for all the alerts and a special thanks to Haruka-Chan 212 and jupiter01 for reviewing.**

**Sorry it's so very late…but in honour of Glee returning to the UK on Thursday! Here is an update.**

* * *

Rachel could not remember how she had met Brittany, she supposed it was through their parents that they met, maybe a parent/toddler group. As long as she could think though the tall blonde girl had been her best friend.

When they were younger they love to put on shows for their parents and Brittany's brother. Brittany used to dance and Rachel, of course, sang. Nowadays they still love to put on shows but they mixed up the singing and dancing. Sometimes, Rachel danced and Brittany sang. Rachel's favourite times were, however, when they sang and danced together.

Rachel has always stood up for Brittany, she maybe small in stature but she was a fierce little thing. Rachel's best friend was ditzy but in no way was she stupid, she just preferred to take things at face value. Like when Rachel and Brittany met Santana and Quinn at the park. Brittany saw something in Santana, that day, that no one else saw and she was right. Santana would do anything for Brittany.

Now she was sat in a hospital room, holding Brittany's hand, while she slept. Yes, the doctor's might have used the word 'coma' but Rachel definitely would not. It was just a matter of time before she woke up. Rachel giggled at the thought of her dreaming about her three favourite things – ducks, Lord Tubbington and Santana.

As Rachel held Brittany's hand, she stroked it. "Hey Brit, I love you. You need to wake up soon though as me, Quinn and especially Santana need you. I would not have Quinn if it was not for you. You brought us all together, you are our glue."

Rachel let the tears stream down her face, wiping her tears away she glanced through the window into the other room where Quinn and Santana where sitting on Quinn's hospital bed.

* * *

Quinn did not know what to say to Santana. She felt incredibly guilty for the car crash, she was sure she could of prevented it if only she had let Brittany off Cheerios practice beacause then she would have been home with Santana.

Quinn was being released today but she was under strict orders that she needed plenty of bed rest. There was no doubt in her mind that Rachel would make sure that it happened.

"San…" Quinn said quietly, she held out her fist.

Santana fist bumped Quinn's offered fist and just as quietly replied. "I know, Q."

Suddenly Santana hugged her best friend tight. Quinn hugged back just as tight. Both girls needing the comfort only their best friend could offer.

"I had dream, last night, Brit told me that I should not blame you Quinn. I just wanted to tell you that." Santana chuckled lightly. "I can't…" Santana broke down, Quinn just held her. She knew that her words would not help right know.

Quinn kissed her best friend's forehead and whispered "I love you." Quinn's own tears silently trickling down her face.

The thing they all needed was for Brittany to wake up.

* * *

Quinn silently sat on her bed with Rachel waiting for Hiram and Leroy to come and get them so they could go home. Both girls lost in their own thoughts.

"Rachel…um…I think I might stay in my own room…for a while..." Rachel stared at her fiancée with wide eyes "…I mean…um…just until I get better."

"Oh…of course." Rachel said. Quinn leant nearer to Rachel, with some difficulty, and kissed her on the lips and for a split second she forgot all her fears.

Thankfully the Berry men came blundering through the door before the awkwardness could return.

"Ready to go girls?" Hiram asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yes Daddy. I am just going to say goodbye to Santana and Brittany, are you coming Quinn?" Rachel said, getting off the bed and moving towards the door.

Quinn flicked her eyes towards Santana and Brittany, she caught Santana's eyes and gave her a nod. Santana nodded back. Quinn looked back towards Rachel and said. "I have already said my goodbyes. I am just going to get into the car."

Rachel tried not to look disappointed as she walked out the door.

* * *

A few days later, Rachel had gone back to school. Quinn was at home on strict bed rest. Santana had been allowed 'compassionate' leave as Brittany was not awake yet. Rachel had done her best to get a few more days off but her dads and Figgins were not having any of it.

Rachel walked down the hall, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Quinn had been distant ever since the hospital, Rachel was sure that her fiancée was just processing the events. Quinn had not moved back into their bedroom yet and Rachel could not help but be disappointed with that, she found that she struggled to sleep without Quinn.

If Rachel was honest, though, she was silently pleased that she was back at school. She could put her energies into her school work and glee club instead of her problems with Quinn. Which she was sure was all in her head anyway.

Santana kept in touch with Rachel via text message regarding any changes in Brittany's condition. Santana had only left hospital for a few hours since the crash, now that was love if ever Rachel saw it, although she had never doubt Santana's devotion to her best friend.

As school days go, it was pretty uneventful, thankfully Rachel had not been slushed, a fact that worried her constantly when Quinn and Santana were not around.

Just as Rachel was getting in her car to go home, she received a text from Santana, the text contained three simples word that made Rachel so very happy:

"_She is awake!"_

* * *

**So…review.**


	10. Alive or Partially Gone?

**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**Thanks to jupiter01 and for reviewing.**

**I could give you a thousand reasons why I have not update this in such a long time and they all would be true but I am just going to say sorry. **

**I would like to do a mash up in a later chapter, if you can help me, please pm me!**

* * *

Her best friend was awake that was the only single thought running through Rachel's head when she had received Santana's text. She quickly started up her car and drove to the hospital as fast as she could making sure she was safe. They did not need another accident after all!

Having reached the hospital in recorded time Rachel ran as fast as her legs would take her to Brittany's hospital room. Breathless she entered the room. Her eyes did not take in the other people that were around, she just saw Brittany sitting up in the hospital bed. Rachel approached Brittany and wrapped her up in her famous 'Berry Bear Hug', planting a series of kisses upon her cheek.

"Woah shorty, that was fast I only texted you like 10 minutes ago! And would you please be careful of my fiancée?" Santana said from somewhere in the vicinity of the room.

Rachel could hear Santana saying something but could not reply as tears flowed from her eyes and on to Brittany's hospital gown.

"Shh Rachie, it's ok. I'm here. I have always promised you that we would be 80 and using walking frames still feeding the ducks with rainbow drops, haven't I?" Brittany said trying to soothe her best friend.

Rachel nodded shakily and looked up at Brittany with a tear stained face and said. "Brit, I was so scared I had lost you..." with that she descended into more tears.

Brittany just smiled and comforted her best friend. She caught Santana's eyes and blew her a kiss. Brittany then looked around her room at her parents, her little brother, Santana and Rachel - all her favourite people apart from Rachel's dads and Quinn, where was Quinn? Surely she would have come with Rachel?

"Uh, Rach where is Q? I want to see her." Rachel looked up at Brittany open mouthed.

In all Rachel's excitement she had forgotten to tell Quinn. She was sure that she did not forget on purpose, did she? Rachel could feel Quinn pulling away from her and she did not know why or what she could do to stop it.

"Uh…" Rachel started, she was at a lost. What was she going to say?

Rachel watched as Santana sat down carefully on the other side of Brittany. She smiled inwardly at how much Santana cared for her best friend. It was times like this that Rachel saw how perfect for each other they were. Just like her and Quinn, right?

"Brit baby, Rachel asked me to ring Q. Which I, of course did." Santana winked at Rachel who mouthed 'thank you'. "She really wants to see you but she's still not well enough yet. Hopefully when you get home she be feeling better and will come to see you."

Santana crossed her fingers in the hope that neither Brittany nor Rachel caught on to the fact that she was not strictly telling the whole truth. Yes she did speak to her best friend but the call started out friendly but quickly turned to anger. Quinn's guilt was eating away at her and had made it perfectly clear to Santana that she did not want to see Brittany for quite a while. Santana felt hurt, yes, and that is were the anger came in but she felt an overwhelming sense to support and help Quinn through her issues.

After all, Quinn had been her best friend since kindergarten. They had been through so many things together. Santana just hoped that while Quinn was sorting her head out she did not do something stupid.

* * *

Quinn was laid on Rachel's bed, just taking in the scent of her diva. Thankfully no one was at home so she would not be caught doing this. Even when the house was full she felt so alone. Deep in her mind she knew the crash was not her fault but she kept wondering if she could have prevented it. The guilt she felt over the crash was overwelming. There was no one she felt comfortable enough with to talk about the crash and even if she wanted to, she was scared that she would be shot down and told to stop being silly.

Quinn had heard Rachel softly crying herself to sleep every night and she just wanted walk across the hall, comfort Rachel and promise her everything would be alright. It was too hard to do though and instead she join Rachel in her crying, only her tears were silent.

All she really wanted was to have a 'Berry Bear Hug' from Rachel while they were both snuggled up naked in this bed, their bed, together after a couple of rounds of awesome love making. Although how could the girl she loved forgive her after she hurt her best friend even if it was inadvertently.

The Berry's had been so good to her since she was thrown out. She loved them, they were her family along with Santana and Brittany, but she felt like she had let them all down. In a weird way, she missed her mum and dad at least if she had done something silly or stupid at home, her parents reactions would be the same, they would not care.

Quinn slowly and carefully got off Rachel's bed as her head was still painful sore and her wrist was in a cast, which Rachel had covered with love hearts, messages of love and stars.

Rachel and the Berry men would be back anytime Quinn assumed so she went back into her room and thought about what Santana had said or threatened.

* * *

**So I know it was kind of short but I would love to hear your thoughts...**


End file.
